1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for mounting thereon an electronic device including a first housing and a second housing relatively revolvably coupled to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1109-6475 discloses a docking station (a mounting apparatus) capable of mounting a laptop computer (an electronic device). An ordinary laptop computer includes a first housing including a keyboard and a central processing unit, and a second housing including a display. The first housing and the second housing are coupled to each other so as to be relatively revolvable about a first revolving axis center. The docking station according to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1109-6475 includes a mount on an upper face of a case (a housing), onto which the first housing is to be mounted. The mount includes a hook member (a locking member) that can be locked to a locking-target hole on a bottom face of the first housing of the laptop computer. The locking member can move, when an operating member is operated, between a locked state in which the locking member is locked to the locking-target hole and an unlocked state in which the locking member is not locked to the locking-target hole.